Of Promises And Pacts Made Of Love
by HourglassLaguz
Summary: Athena is gone. She goes with a promise of coming back but Janey hasn't heard from her since and she starts to get worried. Will Athena come back? Will she come back to the life she had with Janey? (I suck at summaries and titles/Rated M for language and explicit sexual intercourse.FemalexFemale.Long oneshot.)


**A/N: Long Oneshot. Rated M. Sex explicit scene in the end. I suck a bit at writting since english is not my mother tongue and my thoughts get all mixed up when i try to write what i'm imagining in my head. Also i portraited Janey's and Athena's relationship as a sweet one. Idk if that's how you view they're relationship but for me Janey is such a sweetheart to Athena in the game and Athena likes that, even tough she gets awkward when showing her affection. So i think they would have this kind of sweet relationship that turns hot when they're makin love, simply because i see Janey as a flirty, "pervy" type of person and when it comes to Athena i think she turns into a different person when it comes to more sexy things. So i hope you enjoy !**

\- What were you trying to do?  
Janey was pushed to the nearest wall with brutal force, quickly being trapped by two long arms,the left one tattoed up to the torso and down to the hips, that emanated a kind of fiery energy,dangerously fiery.  
\- I was saving my girlfriend. - She said, expression hardening as she looked to the other whose expression faltered a bit at the word "girlfriend". It all seemed so familiar.  
The other blowed a red lock of hair, that was falling to it's head and sighed exasperated letting Janey go. Big yellow piercing eyes, exalted by heavy black eyeliner, long lashes, a little round nose, rosy cheeks and small pouty lips, similar to a doll but far from one. Cocky yet powerfull actitute, she knew who that was: Lilith, from the Crimson Raiders and also a Siren. She heard of her from Athena. When she left Jack for good,after getting into the Vault, Athena came back to Concordia, to her.  
She remembers how awkwardly the Assassin, gave her an excuse about coming back and how she felt so frustrated and stupid for working, for thinking that the hero she thought existed, was masked by this lunatic guy. She remembers how she took the assassin's hand in her hands and kissed it and she also remembers that night, where they made love for the first time and the soft sounds that escaped Athena's mouth and how she stayed after that day and until today, in Concordia with her.

But now wasn't the time to think about these things, she was facing bigger problems right now. Lilith's visit wasn't a friendly one, not when she was known to try to haunt down Jack and all people involved. If she was there it was because of Athena, and there was no way she would let the Siren take her away.  
\- Where is she? - Lilith asked, hands on her hips that were slightly leaning to the right. She was getting impatient and Janey felt the Siren's powers rise as her fingers twitched a bit, emanating little fiery sparks. But she would rather die than give Athena in.  
\- Look mate, idc if you're the leader of some whatever group and if you can destroy me in a blink of an eye. I would never let ya take her.  
\- Wrong answer! - Lilith said,dangerous tone and in a second her hand was gripping Janey's neck, chocking her.  
She couldn't breath. Damn!That Siren was powerful! She tried to break free from the other's strong grip, proving it impossible.

\- Janey, I'm... - Athena stopped mid sentence when she saw Lilith chocking the junker. Her expression darkened at the sight. Without thinking twice and uttering a word, she launched her shield in Lilith's direction, who phasewalked instantly freeing Janey.  
The junker fell on the ground coughing, hands on her throat.

"Fuck!" she cursed to herself.

Athena was now beside her, helping her get up and checking if she was okay.  
\- Shit! - The junker cursed,coughing more. - Not a good time.  
\- I take she wants me because of Jack.  
Athena looked at the Siren that had suddenly appear, fireball ready to throw. Athena shielded Janey by placing herself in front of her, facing the red headed girl.

\- That's right tiger. You're coming with me. - Lilith ordered.  
\- Bloody hell! Never! - Janey shouted.  
Athena looked over her shoulder to Janey and then back to Lilith.  
\- Okay. - She simply said.  
The junker's eyes widden in shock. How could she say yes so quickly. Have she gone mad? Didn't she care that she could much well die. The junker tried to shake that last thought off.  
\- Athena! You crazy? - The junker shouted. Athena had turned to her now and touched her shoulder.  
\- It'll be fine. I'll come back,i promise. - Janey wanted to retort, but Athena silenced her by kissing her softly, before walking towards the red haired woman. - I'll go. But you leave her alone. Got it?  
\- Fine. - The siren said, fireball dissipating.

And just like that both left.

Janey was left in the room, processing what just happened. Athena was gone and she didn't know when she would come back or if she would come back at all. Janey bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing and pinched her nose.  
\- Fuck! - She cursed. - Athena...don't die.

*  
Janey was working on her workshop, just like in any other normal day. She needed to repare some stuff for a costumer. Tools were all scattered on the working table and she was fidgeting with the screwdriver as she tried to put the screw on the piece she was working on,but failing. She was a nervous wreck. It has been 2 weeks since Lilith left Concordia with Athena, and the last didn't contact her since. The wrench she was holding with her mouth, suddenly fell to the table hitting her hand in the process. She cursed when she saw that a red spot started to form in her hand and suck on the offended skin to lessen up the pain. She sighed and decided to call it a day. She closed the place sooner than supposed and headed to he next room of her workshop and throw herself on the big couch, half sitting half lying down with her legs crossed and hands behind her neck. She looked at the ceiling and let out a long sigh.

She was on edge and it was all because that stupid Siren. She was worried, afraid of what might have happened. Everything could've gone wrong and she didn't know about it, Athena could be... She stopped her thoughts as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.  
\- I need a drink. - Getting up she went to the kitchen and took a bear from the fridge. She took a sip, as she tried to take her mind of why Athena didn't contact her for two weeks. But that task was difficult even after a couple of bears laid empty on the ground.  
She let out a heavy sigh, hands wavering a bit. She bit her lip, she felt the tears forming. It's been like this for 15 days. She would wake up, hoping to hear from the other to no avail, would try to work and fail and ended up closing sooner and crying every night.

\- Since when are you a crybaby Springs? - She said quietly to herself and she closed her eyes shut and rubbed them furiously as if not accepting the fact that tears fell from her face, once again.

She had fallen asleep not long after and when she woke up, another day graced her life, another day with no contact from Athena whatsoever. The routine was the same as any other day and she found herself finishing the job she left out yesterday. She couldn't afford to lose costumers anymore, she lost a few since Athena's went out, because she closed sooner and sometimes didn't even open. Even if she didn't feel like it, there was work to be done and she felt herself being busy practically all day. A rare sight, yet rewarding as she saw the moonstones and money she got from today's work.  
When it was late, she closed the place and went to the kitchen, cooking something really quick and taking a beer. Another day and no Athena. She played with the food, not feeling in the mood to eat. She took the beer in her hand and headed to the sofa when someone spoke.  
\- Hey...

Janey stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the familiar voice, the voice she longed to hear.  
\- Athena... - She breathed the other's name. She started to shake and the bottle of beer fell to the ground, breaking into million pieces that scattered all over the place. Athena's eyes widdened at this and she hurried over Janey, who was looking at the pieces on the floor as trying to know what to do next, what to say or how to act. She was lost in her tracks.  
\- Are you hurt? - Athena asked the junker as she placed an hand on her shoulder. Janey only looked at her. She took the shaking hands in hers to see if there was any injury there, but seeing none she let go and looked to the other. - Janey...are you okay?

Janey only looked at her. She was alive and had come her. Her vision blurred as she throwed herself into the assassin's arms and kissed her passionately. Athena felt the junker shake against her as they kissed. She felt a bit awkward. She wasn't used to such things , yet past few days, gestures like these where getting more natural by the second. She eventually kissed back as passionately.  
\- I'm sorry i got you worried.  
\- My dear lady, I thought you were dead! - The junker said as she looked at the big blue eyes in front of her. How she loved those eyes.  
\- I told you i would come back.  
\- Why didn't ya say somethin' ?- Janey had calmed down and was now a feet of distance from Athena, but still locked in her arms. Athena let go of Janey and was trying to get something from her bag. She showed to the junker what seemed to be a pretty much destroyed ECHO.  
\- This got destroyed in the process. - Athena stated, voice hoarse and tired.

Janey noticed the bangs under her eyes and how worn her armor was.

" Must have been a hell of a fight." Janey thought.  
\- Do you think you can repare it? - Athena brought the junker back from her thoughts.  
\- Nah. I'll just get ya a new one. - Athena stomach made a sound and Janey missed this. - Come here, i'll make you some food.  
\- Huh... thanks. - Athena replied, shyly.

They headed to the kitchen, where Athena sat by the table as Janey cleaned the shattered bottle by the entrance and mopped the place. When she finished she started making the food. She let out a sigh. Athena who was looking at her all the time, furrowed her eyebrows at this.

\- What's wrong? - Athena asked.  
\- Nothing. Just i'm happy you're here. - Janey wore a smile in her face as she said those words and Athena felt herself blushing and melting on the inside. Janey was to kind.  
\- I'm sorry. Really i am. - She said quietly.  
\- Don't worry. - Janey took the seat beside her. - Next time just say something. An "I'm fine Janey" does it. - She smiled.

There it was,kind. And that was exactly what drove Athena to be atracted to one has ever been this kind to her! No one cared about her before, she wasn't used to it. But Janey was... different. Not only because she cared, but because she always knew what to say, what to do. Always putting others first than her. She was a heart of gold, a unique piece of fine jewerly in that wasted place. And Athena couldn't deny she was charming in her own way.

\- Now. How are you?  
Athena raised an eyebrow at her.  
\- You look tired, worn out actually. - Janey stated.  
Athena wondered if she looked that bad. True that she's been awake for the whole 2 weeks she was away and she went through some rough situations. She looked at herself and saw the state of her armor. All scratched, bloody and she could even see some flesh glued on it.

\- You wanna take a shower, while the food is making?  
\- Yeah...  
\- I'll prepare you a new set of clothes. Just put the ones you're using on the side of the bathroom and put your armor on my workshop table i'll take a look at it after.  
\- You don't need...  
\- I insist. - Janey said.

Athena made her way to the shower, taking off her clothes putting them were Janey asked, armor long gone and now resting on the workshop table.  
She heard Janey from the outside, telling her the clothes were just right outside and she entered the shower and sighed when the warm water cleansed her body.  
The clothes Janey had prepared for her were too big for her, and so she was now dressed in to big damn shorts and a long tank top, that showed most of her cleavage. As she made her way to the kitchen a delicious smell spread throught the place making her mouth loved Janey's food and after not eating much while away, she could say she was starving. She sat by the table and Janey came with a plate full of food and put it in front of her.  
\- There. - Janey said with a smile when she saw how big the clothes were for Athena.  
Athena didn't waste any minute. For a few seconds she forgot her manners and ate like a savage dog in looked at her worried, noticing the need she was having for the food. Food that maybe she didn't have while she was away.  
\- Eat all you want. I made plenty. - Janey had her elbow on the table supporting her head with her hand. She was looking at her, intensively.  
Athena noticed her behavior while eating and blushed a bit, nodding at the other. She ate a bit more delicately, repeating the plate a few more times till there was nothing left. She leaned back on the chair feeling her stomach full and sighed satisfied.

Janey cut the silence. She had a serious tone in her voice:  
\- What happened? Athena looked at the other, whose eyes were piercing hers, hard expression featured on them. She never saw Janey look like that.  
\- It's a long story... - Athena sighed, left hand rubbing her head, it was hard to talk about these kind of stuff. - Well, we went to Pandora and i met the other Vault Hunters. They discussed what they wanted to do with me,in the end they decided to execute me. Well she did.  
\- What? - Janey shouted in disbelief. There was a hint of hatred in her voice.  
\- Lilith wanted revenge. Can't blame her. - Athena looked at the table, not meeting Janey's eyes. Anyway, they tied me to a big post and she started to ask me questions...  
Athena was now playing with her fingers, as she searched for words in her mind to tell the story she didn't want to be told. Janey looked at her and understood. She placed her hands on both of Athena's urging for her to continue, she smiled to the other who looked at her and smiled sadly.  
\- They asked me about Jack, about what had happened back then. So, i told them. I told them every single detail of it and in the end she asked me if i regretted for lining up forces with him.  
Janey heard every word the other said. Stayed silent, afraid of making her beloved assassin uncomfortable. She wasn't the one for talks or social activity, so she didn't utter a sound to not scare the other's courage away.  
\- I said i did. - Athena continued. - And i do. But in part i don't, also i needed the money to survive. I would not be here today if i didn't join forces with him, i wouldn't have met people, you...But that's not the matter. In the end she told the Crimson Raiders to shoot me, but then all the bullets stopped mid air and fell, defying all the gravity existent in the world.  
Athena looked at Janey for a moment, checking how she was taking it all in. The look in the other's face was unreadable. There was that gentleness that was always there anytime she was around, but there was also a mist of something else. Maybe confusion, hatred and some curiosity. Athena could only guess.  
\- You remember that Alien stuff thing i told you about in the beggining of our journey right? - Janey nodded. - Well it appeared,two weeks Pandora...  
Janey's eyes widden.  
\- How? Why? - Janey asked quietly.  
\- About the first one i don't know. The second, well... it mentioned a big war. That a big was coming to Pandora and that Lilith and the others should get all the help from all the Vault Hunters she could get.

Athena sighed, hands playing with Janey's nervously.  
\- It disappeared right away. I used the opportunity to escape but she was a Siren. She used her powers and teleported to me, as she created an explosive blast of energy trying to kill me. I could protect myself from the blast with my shield, that thing always protects me, but i was thrown to the the ground a few feet away, earning a few scratches. And that's how the Echo got .  
\- It's okay. - The junker offered a smile.  
\- Well, we fought for awhile, until the other Vault Hunters stopped came to an agreement. - Janey's lifted an eyebrow at this. - We would join forces to find as much leads as we possible could get about that said war. And that's why i couldn't come back. We searched,for hours, days. Non-stopping. We fought all kinds of enemies, but we didn't succeed. I couldn't sleep at all. I could only think about you and how were you doing, what were you thinking. And then i came back here...

There was a pause and Janey knew that it wasn't was something Athena wasn't saying.  
\- And what else, Athena?  
Athena looked at her, a mix of a tired and pained expression set in her features. She sighed once again.  
\- I agreed to fight at their sides on that ...  
She paused for awhile. It was a lot to talk about right now and it was wearing her off. - Or what, Athena? - Her eyes flashed worry to the other in front of her that was trying to stay strong, as her eyebrows furrowed and teeth bit the soft flesh of her lips.  
\- Or they would kill you. - She said quietly.  
\- WHAT? - Janey yelled. Athena looked at her startled by the yell,but not losing her composure. - How dare they! - Janey continued. - They think i'm as squishy as an insect. And what power do they have to make you do that! Why did you do that?

Janey had got up from her sit, frustration building inside was mad. Mad at the Crimson Raiders for taking and treating Athena like shit. Mad at the thought that she had to endure another time without her lover, praying for her mostly mad because Athena agreed to all this, because of her.  
Athena also got up from her sit, stool falling in a loud thud as she did. She slammed her fists on the table as she looked at the junker, furious:  
\- I did that, because of YOU! I don't want you to die! - She yelled.  
\- You didn't need to! I can take care of myself. - Janey yelled back.  
\- Oh sure. That Siren was here weeks ago and she had her grip on you. And you're telling me you can take her? Take them all? - Athena's voice was now stern. She didn't yell, but it was as worst or far more worst than if she left to the living room.

Janey stood silent. Athena was right and she knew it. She bit her lip, looking at the ground.  
After a moment, she decided to follow the assassin to the living room where she saw the other lying down, flat on her stomach. Hesitantly Janey approached the other and touched her shoulder.  
\- How long will you be there?  
\- I don't know. They didn't even tell me when. Janey sighed, and brought an hand to her forehead.  
\- I'm sorry, Athena. I didn't want to...  
\- It's fine. - Athena cut her off.  
\- It's not fine. - Janey sighed again and sat down on the ground,close to the other. - You're mad. You are right for being mad. I was stupid.I... - she paused, as she looked to Athena, who wasn't facing her, and caressed her hair. - I just wanted a peaceful life with you.I know.I know, you're still an assassin and that you will always take missions but,it's not the same as this one you'll face. It just makes me so frustrated that again, i won't know if you're safe or even... - her voice cracked a bit, but she finished. - alive. Fuck that Crimson Raiders.

Athena shifted from her position and turned to Janey who had her head hanging low. She couldn't she her eyes, because the other was hiding them with her hand, but she noticed how she was biting her lip hard as if trying to control any inner not wanted feelings from surfacing. She touched her hand, moving it gently and she saw Janey's eyes. Red, swollen, yet no tears. She understood that the other was making a huge effort not to cry and she sat on the sofa, just in front of her and hesitantly she brought Janey's face close to hers, locking their lips together.  
Janey kissed Athena back. Their kiss was long, taking it's time to heal both emotionally, Janey sighed into the kiss as she calmed down and brought her hands around Athena's neck as she kissed her deeper. Athena moaned quietly. As they parted, both looked into each others eyes and Athena was the one who broke the silence.  
\- I'm not mad at you. - She whispered.  
\- Come here. - Janey got up, taking Athena's hand in hers, guiding her to her room. - I missed you. In many places.  
She gave the assassin a wink,earning her a blush from the other.

Janey threw Athena to the bed smirking as she prompted herself on top of the other and kissed her fully on the lips. Athena could only hold onto Janey's arm, as she kissed back. She missed this, she admits. Being with Janey was probably one of the best things that happened, even tough she wasn't used to these kind of things. Janey was now kissing her neck down to her collarbones, licking them, which made Athena's breath hitch and let out a low mewl. Janey smiled at this as she continued to kiss Athena's neck up to her ear, while her right hand made her way under the other's top, caressing a lonely nipple.  
Athena immediatly grabbed Janey's hair as she arched her back at the sudden action from the other and pushed her down to a kiss. She fought for dominance, tongue exploring Janey's mouth, meeting the other's slick muscle and engaging into a sensual dance. Breath was now uneaven, ragged as they stopped for a moment, after engaging again. Janey's hands were roaming the assassin's body, and sometimes stopped to play with the forgotten nipples, who got hard in less than a minute, from the friction. Athena was feeling it and she could only tug at Janey's vest, taking it off along with Janey's top.

\- Eager,are we? - Janey smirked, licking her lips. Athena thought it was hella charming.

Athena only response, was to throw Janey on the bed and change their positions as she was on top of the other. She proceeded to lick Janey's neck, going further down to her left nipple, licking it good as she pinched and rubbed the left one. She heard Janey moan loudly. She licked more and bit from time to time as her hands caressed and cupped the junker's breasts, she proceeded further down as she finished her job there, but was stopped by Janey's hand, who looked at her in the most hungrily way. Athena gulped at the sight. It was turning her on way faster than she thought.  
\- Top. Off. - Janey managed to say, as she pulled off the offensive fabric and squished her girfriend's breasts in her hands. Athena moaned loud at this and supported herself against Janey. Both were half naked now, lying on the bed, legs entangled and hands roaming everywhere. Janey was touching Athena's leg as they kissed, moving upwards and she rubbed the clothed center of the other who fred her lips from the kiss moaning in pleasure. Janey continued to entice the moans from the other as she rubbed it harder this time. Athena's hips bucked against Janey's with want and the latter rubbed Athena's clothed pelvis with her leg that made it's way in between Athena's ones. Athena's nails dug into Janey's bare back and she muffled a loud moan by bitting on the skin between Janey's neck and shoulder. Janey mouth opened slightly,letting out a long breath. She turned them around, so she was on top of Athena again and proceeded to unbutton her own pants, eyes never leaving Athena's, who was just looking at the other, bitting her lower lip, eyes clothed with hunger that only Janey would cease. She got up to her knees and helped Janey sliding down the pants, taking them off completely. She kissed Janey's thigh as she cupped her ass with her hands, and bit softly the skin up to the junker's underwear. Janey's hands who were in Athena's hair, went downwards to Athena's pants and she fastened the belt, unbutonning it. One of her hands escaped inside, fingers touching and rubbing in slowly, teasing. Athena who was at the level of Janey's crotch, gasped and looked above to the other with half opened eyes. She saw Janey licking her lips, smiling. Not a dirty smile but a sweet one, with a hint of sassyness. She reached for Janey's face and brought her down with her kissing her passionately. She nibbled on the junker's lower lips and her hands went around the other's neck, closing the space between them. By then, Janey had already removed her pants, that were now scattered on the ground, long forgotten. The kiss at this point was an hungry and messy war, were both were fighting for dominance as their needs increased by each minute.

Janey broke the kiss, licking down Athena's body to her navel, where she played with the hem of the assassin's underwear, teasing fingers caressing the fabric as tongue and lips moved in unison on the sensitive skin. Athena had her back arched as she had a strong grip on Janey's hair. She pushed the junker down on her pelvis and Janey smirked and started to lick through the fabric Athena's sex. She bit softly, drawing moans from the other's lips, touched softly and then hard driving Athena crazy.  
\- Janey... - Athena breathed.  
Janey looked at her and understood the other's pleading and she removed the underwear and took Athena's in her mouth, making the blue haired girl moan loudly. She was wet smiled as she licked Athena,feeling the other's nails dugging in her head. A pain she would happily endure. She kissed the other's clit over and over running her tongue up and down her sex. Athena could only moan, hands at loss, when Janey inserted a finger inside she threw her head backwards,arching her back, hands gripping the bedsheets, a low breathy moan spilling from her throat.

Janey looked at the other and moaned at the sight. Athena was a warrior, but for Janey she was the sexiest woman alive. Not even Moxxi could surpass her. Sure she had big boobs and a great butt, some yummy legs and the woman dresses pretty much sexy but, after laying her eyes on Athena, her muscular arms, her big tonned butt, the pouty lips, the big blue eyes and the shyness and fierceness of her made Janey lovestruck and she couldn't she herself with anyone else. Also Athena cared, Athena liked her back even though she was mostly awkward about showing affection. Janey knew that no one saw herself the way Athena did. People looked at her as a nuisance,a lesbo, a playgirl and some looked at her like she was weird, but Athena didn't. She saw kindness and that made Janey smile everytime.

Janey added a second finger when Athena was accostumated and thrusted in and out as she licked Athena's clit again. Athena was moaning uncontrolably and she reached for Janey's head and pulled it closer to her pelvis, Janey took her deeper in her mouth as the fingers worked their magic. Soon she had 3 fingers in and Athena was close to cum. Feeling herself reaching her limit she placed one of her hands on Janey's and made the other thrust in and out faster,deeper untill her fluids spilled out and she let out the loudest of the moans Janey has ever heard, body shaking from the orgasm. Janey licked the fluids that spilled out,moaning a bit and she kissed Athena fully on the lips. Athena's breath was ragged and she felt so tired, she saw Janey close their distance and kissed her back, tasting herself in the junker's mouth. - You are so pretty, Athena.

Athena got up to her knees and kissed her proceeding to take off Janey's underwear and noticed how wet she already was and looked at the other eyes who were clothed with desire. Athena licked her lips and she licked Janey's tummy, teasing her. Janey mewled in protest. She wanted more and Athena knew it, but she wanted to have a bit of fun by teasing the other one.  
\- Your turn. - Athena said and pushed Janey to the bed, making her lie down.  
She prompted herself between the other's legs and she supported one leg in her left hand while the right touched Janey's center softly and mouth licked her mewled softly. Athena kissed the skin, enjoying the soft feeling under her own lips and licked it,sometimes bitting eliciting more mewls and whimpering from the other. Athena trailed kisses from the junker's thigh to her center and massaged her clit with her tongue, as Janey closed her eyes shut, throwing her head backwards, breathing hard.  
She loved that. She waited for this for 2 weeks. She missed the other so much, the touch, the skin against skin, the desire, the want and mostly the feeling of loving and being loved.  
Athena coated her index finger with her saliva, retreating it with a pop from her mouth, eyes piercing Janey's naked figure and she thrusted the finger inside Janey's sex, earning her a pull at her blue hair. Janey pulled Athena for a kiss, melting in the way the other worked her finger inside her that soon doubled as she was more than prepared. Athena left the other's mouth to her cleavage and without stopping the thrusts she bit Janey's nipple hard but not hard enough to hurt and Janey's hands gripped the sheets.  
Athena didn't stop her ministrations. She kept biting and gropping as much as she could, always being graced with Janey's sometimes loud or low moans of pleasure and it was turning her on again.  
She stopped thrusting into Janey and Janey's hips bucked against the hand that had stopped with she looked at Athena.  
\- Hun...? - She breathed.

Athena guided the junker's hand to her own center and pushed it against her pelvis, to let the other know about her needs. Janey smirked at the other boldness and trusted one finger inside Athena, who mewled. Athena started the pace once again, as moments passed both were thrusting their fingers in a quick motion, loud breathy moans spilling from their lips as they reached their orgasm.  
Athena came first,her shaky legs gave in and she slumped against Janey, but without stopping thrusting her fingers in and out Janey's sex. The latter had placed her arms around Athena's back and was moaning into her ear, words like "harder" or "please babe". Athena knew she was reaching her limit and so she pounded her fingers even deeper and Janey came hard and fast, nails digging into Athena's back and a loud moan of Athena's name spilling out from her mouth. Her body shook from the orgasm and Athena had somehow embranced her, steading the other's body in her own.  
Janey had calmed down and she cuddled close to her, lifting her face to look at Athena's. Big blue eyes looked intensively at her own brown ones, and a soft smile was present in her face. Janey thought that smile was one of the best things in the world. Athena rarely smiled, but she would smile just for Janey when they were together.

\- Damn! That was fuckin' amazing. - Janey said.  
\- I know. - Was Athena's answer. And she kissed Janey.  
\- I love you. - Janey said as she draw an invisible heart on Athena's shoulder.  
\- You couldn't be more sickly sappy, could you? - Athena retorted,smiling.  
\- Shut up! - Janey pouted. - You love me though.

\- Indeed.

They stayed silent for awhile, only hugging. Both enjoying each others presence, as both missed one another, relinquishing in the sweet feeling they shared, not wanting anything else more than that.

\- I missed you, hun. - Janey said as she kissed Athena's chest. - So much.  
Athena kissed her forehead, nodding.  
\- This... - Athena started. - This is good Janey. I'm happy.  
Janey looked at her and smiled sweetly. She reached her hands to Athena's neck and kissed her softly and slowly,feeling the other kissing back while caressing her cheek.  
\- Stay with me. - Janey said. She noticed that Athena was drifting of to the dreamland.  
\- Always...

That was the last thing she heard from Athena that night as she fell asleep.

**End.**


End file.
